A Primeira Horcrux
by Renaurd M
Summary: Você nunca se perguntou a verdadeira história por detrás da Primeira Horcrux? Leia e descubra como seria Tom Riddle pelos olhos felinos de uma recém descoberta animaga que tinha a intenção de salvar o dia, há 50 anos atrás. SLASH YAOI HxH NC17
1. Parte I

**ANTES DE LER:** Os acontecimentos aqui remontam há 50 anos antes dos livros de Harry Potter, quando, de acordo com as datas oficiais, **Minerva Mcgonagall** cursava seu sétimo ano em Hogwarts e **Tom Riddle** o quinto. Exatamente na época em que a **Câmara Secreta** foi aberta pela primeira vez. Um ano antes de Tom perguntar ao professor **Slughorn** sobre a quantidade possível de **horcruxes** que poderiam ser feitas. Sim, sou maníaca por datas e por me ater ou explicar o **canon**.

* * *

**AVISO:** Essa fanfic não está classificada como M à toa. Haverá violência e sexo (homossexual e insinuação de hétero). Se não curte, não gosta, ou não é a sua praia, não leia. Se é, aprecie sem moderação.

* * *

**A primeira Horcrux - Parte I**

Ela suspirou ansiosa. A visão da Torre de Astronomia era perfeita e bela; o sol estava se pondo enquanto ela balançava levemente de um lado para o outro com as mãos enfiadas nas vestes. Estava nervosa.

Sinceramente, ainda não achava que deveria estar fazendo isso. Deveria ter avisado a alguém sobre suas experiências e recém adquirida habilidade. Contudo, como monitora da grifinória, era dever dela tentar descobrir alguma coisa. Se todos soubessem do que ela podia, qual seria a graça? O maldito também saberia pelo quê esperar.

Minerva olhou novamente para o sol, que se transformava cada vez mais em uma linha no horizonte. Ergueu os olhos e observou distraída as matizes de cores em degradê até chegarem ao tom de roxo. Olhou então por cima do ombro, nervosa. Não queria que alguém a visse, o que estava fazendo não era bem errado, mas não queria nenhuma abelhudo sabendo de sua vida. Por isso escolhera a Torre de Astronomia, ninguém ia ali sem ser nas aulas.

Suspirou mais uma vez. Precisava de coragem, balançou um pouco mais agitada sobre os próprios pés e por fim tirou as mãos dos bolsos, o sol havia se posto, ajeitou os óculos e se concentrou. Ia dar certo. Tão certo como da última vez, e dessa vez ela iria ficar mais tempo, iria experimentar mais, sabia que podia.

Seu rosto se contraiu em uma expressão furiosa e determinada, apertou os olhos até o limite, à beira de um desmaio ou de um apagão em sua mente devido à pressão. Quanto teve certeza de que estava no limite e achava que não daria mais, sentiu-se sugada para dentro de si mesma em um turbilhão com o peso do mundo. Soltou uma exclamação sem perceber, voltou a se concentrar, não podia dar errado, ou teria uma transformação incompleta. Foi sugada e cuspida de dentro de si para fora do mundo e para dentro de um vazio infinito, por um momento deixou de existir, não era nada e não se reconhecia como um ser, estava perdida no limbo quando em seguida sentiu-se um nada girando e rodopiando por um mundo paralelo, frenético e surreal onde começou a se remontar em pedaços desconexos, voltando periodicamente a existir, sentiu-se novamente _algo_.

Uma interjeição de desconforto fugiu de sua boca e ela ouviu um miado. Sorriu ao perceber isso, e esse ato evocou um ronronado. Tinha dado certo. Minerva era um animago.

Estava tão contente com a perspectiva de sua segunda vez naquela forma ter dado certo, que esqueceu momentaneamente o objetivo de ter se transformado em segredo, correndo escada abaixo, feliz em sua nova forma.

Quando chegou nos corredores escuros e vazios, ela sentiu um arrepio pela coluna. Isso a fez recordar o que estava realmente fazendo ali em Hogwarts enquanto a maioria dos alunos devia estar chegando no conforto de suas casas. Ela tinha que descobrir informações que terminassem com os ataques contra nascidos trouxas; aquilo não podia continuar, não podiam fechar Hogwarts. Ela, como grifinória, tendo o poder para desmascarar o imbecil que fazia essas coisas, jamais deixaria a chance passar.

Olhou de um lado para o outro na bifurcação de corredores. Não tinha a menor idéia de por onde começar, no entanto, alguma espécie de aviso incômodo lhe dizia que deveria correr para trás da armadura e se esconder ali. Ela achou isso ridículo, o local estava vazio e tinha certeza que ouviria qualquer sinal de passos antes de qualquer um passar, e afinal, não ajudaria nada ela ficar só se escondendo por aí. Ainda assim, o arrepio subiu por sua coluna dorsal, eriçando seus pelos. Antes de poder se conter, correu para trás da armadura.

Apenas alguns instantes depois viu um vulto negro passar rapidamente pelo corredor à frente do qual ela estava. A capa esvoaçava atrás da figura, mas mesmo assim não produzira som algum. Sua narinas sensitivas conseguiram apenas captar um cheiro, o cheiro daquela pessoa.

Haviam duas vontades se degladiando dentro da jovem Minerva naquele momento: seguir o vulto ou sair correndo do vulto. Ela conseguiu vagamente identificar que seus instintos felinos queriam se distanciar o mais rápido possível, fugir de quem quer que fosse, contudo - algo que ela considerou sua consciência grifinória - mostrava uma urgência em seguir aquele vulto mais do que suspeito. Talvez encontrasse algumas respostas ali.

Com um ronronar determinado, ela ignorou suas garras que haviam saído tamanha a tensão e correu silenciosa atrás do vulto. Agradeceu internamente por ser uma gata pequena, ágil, de velocidade excepcional. Alcançou-o rapidamente e manteve uma distância aceitável. Não queria de forma alguma ser vista, tentava correr se aproveitando das sombras pelos corredores. De certa forma ela não ficou surpresa quando percebeu que a pessoa ia na direção das masmorras. Sonserinos! Sempre eles.

Quando precisavam encontrar um encrenqueiro, procuravam - infelizmente - entre os grifinórios. No entanto, quando se queria encontrar alguém fazendo maldades, era só procurar dentre os sonserinos. Minerva bufou.

O que a deixou surpresa foi o caminho que ele tomou ao chegar nas masmorras. Esperava, ainda que inconscientemente, que ele seguisse em direção à sala de poções, porém foi levemente surpresa que se deu conta de que ele seguia para as profundezas das masmorras. Seus pelos se eriçaram novamente, aquele lugar dava medo, e ele virou em tantos lugares e fez tantas curvas e voltas que se perguntou se conseguiria voltar sozinha.

Em algum momento ele desacelerou aquela corrida frenética e silenciosa, na velocidade de uma pulsação. Passou pela cabeça de Minerva a idéia de que talvez ele tivesse percebido que era seguido. Instintivamente ela se esgueirou para a sombra mais próxima, agradecendo o fato de as masmorras serem sombrias.

O vulto, que ela notou tratar-se de um rapaz quando abaixara o capuz, disse alguma coisa para uma gárgula de pedra próxima, que se deslocou para o lado abrindo uma passagem. Minerva se deu conta de que aquela provavelmente deveria ser a entrada para o salão comunal da sonserina.

Uma parte de si advertiu-a de que entrar em um ninho de cobras era potencialmente perigoso, mas ela sabia que devia ir em frente, afinal, dois anos como monitora a diziam com certeza que nenhum aluno se locomoveria daquela forma pelo castelo se não estivesse escondendo alguma coisa. No último momento optou por continuar sua investigação. A Gárgula estava quase se fechando quando com um pulo ela correu, encolhendo o rabo na hora precisa que a ppedra se fecharia sobre ele. Correu para trás de uma poltrona velha, automaticamente se camuflando. Sentiu-se plenamente feliz e consciente de seus novos instintos felinos. Ronronou satisfeita.

Seus olhos acompanharam o jovem retirar a capa negra que usava, e ficou levemente surpresa ao se dar conta de que se tratava de Tom Riddle, o monitor da sonserina. Ele não parecia o tipo de suspeito ideal na opinião de Minerva.

Riddle retirou a capa e a jogou displicente sobre uma das poltrona. Segurava nas mãos um pote de tinta como se fosse um tesouro, o que a fez ficar desconfiada, pois o que um pote de tinta podia ter de mais?

- Riddle - ela ouviu uma voz grossa em tom de cumprimento saindo do outro lado do salão.

- Avery - respondeu ele também em cumprimento, educadamente surpreso por encontrar o outro. - Achei que você passar o feriado com a sua _família_.

Minerva captou o tom de ironia à pronúncia da palavra 'família'. Suas orelhas se moviam acompanhando atentamente a conversa e seus olhos não perderam o movimento discreto que Riddle fez ao colocar o frasco em seu bolso. Na verdade, tinha alguma coisa incomodando-a ali.

As pessoas que freqüentavam o Clube do Slughorn eram razoavelmente conhecidas pelos outros alunos, e nunca escapou aos olhos dela a estranha admiração de Avery para com o jovem Riddle. Às vezes, ela conseguia enxergar nas ações e na forma de olhar do outro uma admiração e receio que a assustava. Contudo, Riddle, apesar de simpático e prestativo, parecia sempre distante de toda e qualquer pessoa. Um evidente ar de superioridade que amenizava a impressão de Minerva de que havia mais entre os dois rapazes do que a maioria parecia acreditar.

Talvez tenha sido por essa sensação de que havia algo estranho não só com Riddle, como na postura de Avery, que ela não ficou de todo chocada quando o mais velho se levantou de seu lugar e foi até o quinto anista com uma expressão predadora.

- O que você estava fazendo, hein, Tom? - sua voz era sussurrada, ele segurou Riddle pela cintura e aproximou seus rostos.

- Não creio que eu te deva satisfações, _Avery_. - respondeu o jovem com os lábios provocativamente próximos do companheiro de casa. Tinha um tom calculadamente frio ao pronunciar o sobrenome do outro.

Avery não demorou nem mais um instante para terminar o espaço entre suas bocas, impetuoso.

Minerva ficou chocada com o que viu. Talvez não pelo casal em si, que afinal, ficava meio óbvio ao analisar atentamente as ações de Avery no dia a dia, mas pela _forma_ como eles pareciam se tocar.

Avery avançou sobre Tom em um beijo bruto, faminto, suas mãos rápidas arrancavam sem delicadeza as roupas do mais novo, que não parecia reagir completamente, apenas se deixava manipular.

- Aonde você estava, ahn? - perguntou Avery segurando o rosto de Riddle com brutalidade, enquanto desafivelava simultaneamente as próprias vestes - Saindo com outros é, seu meretriz de segunda?

Riddle não respondeu, apenas sorriu. Avery pareceu por um momento prestes a batê-lo, ou a soltar alguma azaração. Se controlou no último instante e começou novamente a desabotoar suas vestes.

- Seu fraco - Riddle disse de repente. Minerva ergueu as orelhas, atentas. O tom que ele usara estava a uma linha do puro escárnio. - Você não sabe dominar, é um fraco, um inútil.

- Cala a boca - respondeu Avery, perigoso, seu olhar parecia levemente alucinado.

- Fraco - repetiu Tom incisivo, Minerva percebeu claros sinais sádicos em sua voz. - Todos sabem disso, basta te olhar para ver. Um fraco, um nada. Até sua família te despreza por você ser tão insignificante, um ninguém patético.

O tapa desferido foi tão rápido que Minerva apenas teve consciência dele porque seus olhos estavam grudados à cena.

- Você gosta disso, Tom? - ele perguntou, dando um novo tapa do outro lado do rosto de Riddle, tão forte que Minerva se encolheu com o som. - Gosta de apanhar? Gosta de provocar os outros?

Avery parecia fora de si. Minerva quis instintivamente entrar no meio daquela confusão e separar os dois, mas sabia muito bem que não deveria nem ao menos estar ali, e alguma coisa a dizia que Tom Riddle não estava nem perto de ser uma pessoa desamparada.

Mal ela pensou nisso e viu Riddle sacar a varinha com tanta rapidez que mesmo ela, com seus reflexos felinos, não pôde assimilar o movimento por completo. Avery voou para longe.

- Não use uma forma trouxa para me castigar, seu frouxo - disse Riddle, enquanto o outro sonserino tentava se levantar após bater estrondosamente contra uma mesa. Tom fez um novo movimento igualmente desconcertante e rápido com a varinha, e Avery escorregou para o chão gritando de dor. - Você tem uma varinha. Se quiser me ferir, ao menos use-a. Você nasceu bruxo, então não comporte-se como um trouxa imundo!

De repente Tom não parecia mais um jovem belo e atraente, seus olhos estavam saltados enquanto ele gritava aquilo tudo. Minerva percebeu com um eriçar assustado que ele era um uma pessoa sádica. Se encolheu mais atrás da poltrona, perguntando-se se havia feito certo ao correr atrás de um vulto qualquer passando pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Talvez ela acabasse encontrando algo bem pior do que um atacante de nascidos trouxas.

- É disso que você gosta Avery? Ser dominado por alguém mais novo? Ser dominado por alguém que você achava mais fraco? - Riddle conjurou cordas que amarraram o outro sonserino ainda caído no chão de uma forma estranha e nada convencional.

- E você gosta de se sentir no poder, não é? - Avery conseguiu dizer aparentemente sem ar.

Riddle cuspiu um pouco de sangue no chão, e enquanto encarava o rosto do outro. Em seu próprio semblante um ar de surpresa conseguiu aparecer, logo suprimida por um mais um sorriso sádico.

- É, eu gosto - outro movimento de varinha e a roupa de Avery desapareceu. Seguiu-se mais um feitiço, que Minerva percebeu se tratar da Maldição Cruciatus e ele subiu sobre Avery enquanto o outro ainda gritava desesperado. - E isso te excita, não é?

Como para confirmar o que ele dizia o pênis de Avery - que Minerva percebeu com uma onda de choque estar amarado da mesma forma bizarra que todo o resto de seu corpo - parecia começar a se estimular.

- Seu miserável sujo - cuspiu Avery.

Riddle riu, e até Minerva se sentiu intimidada com aquele riso, era pior que todas as coisas que ele já havia dito em tom de ameaça até ali. Lançou então um feitiço que pareceu produzir uma pancada na altura do estômago do outro.

- Seu fraco - mais uma pancada. - Tolo. Simplório. Imbecil. Medíocre - a cada palavra, uma pancada acompanhada de um grito de Avery. Riddle o segurou pelo rosto e aproximou seus lábios ainda manchados de vermelho do outro, que correspondeu intensamente ao beijo.

Minerva se sentiu mal. Aquilo era uma demonstração de relação mais doentia do que ela poderia suportar. Ia muito além do que ela esperava vinda de dois humanos, sendo sonserinos ou não.

Sem agüentar nem mais um pouco daquilo ela tentou se afastar; saiu de trás da poltrona e procurou pela sala um lugar melhor para se esconder. Acabou encontrando um esconderijo dentro de um dos vasos de plantas vazios do lugar. Ela entrou nele e tentou como pôde tampar as orelhas dos sons de espancamento acompanhados de gritos de prazer e dor, e as palavras frias e duras ditas por Riddle que de alguma forma só pareciam excitar o sétimoanista.

Ela demorou a se dar conta que soltava leves e agudos miados de desespero em certos momentos, quando podia ouvir uma pancada mais forte, quando percebeu estar expressando a sua consternação em forma de som, se calou, e tremendo, permaneceu dentro do vaso por incontável tempo, horas talvez, temendo ficar presa ali para sempre, no salão comunal sonserino.

Porém, em algum momento os dois pareceram finalmente saciados de seus jogos sujos e sexuais, que apenas conseguiam enojar e revoltar Minerva. Estava tão concentrada em ignorar por tempo indeterminado o mundo a sua volta, que a princípio não percebeu que os gritos e pancadas haviam cessado. Só notou o silêncio quebrado por uma respiração descompassada quando sentiu uma sombra sobre o vaso que se encontrava, alguém passara ali perto.

Retirou as patas de cima dos ouvidos e abriu os olhos. Ergueu a cabeça o máximo que ousou para observar a sala em volta. Tom terminava de abotoar a própria capa ao lado da saída da sala comunal. Em sua pele não havia uma marca sequer que incriminasse os dois tapas que Avery havia desferido. Seu rosto pálido continuava belo como sempre. Terrível e belo, percebeu Minerva. O outro sonserino estava novamente vestido e desamarrado a um canto do salão, contudo, seu estado persistia em uma existência deplorável. Ele se arrastava, com uma mão segurando as costelas, aparentemente indo atrás de sua varinha.

Sem dizer uma palavra, Riddle empurrou a gárgula, saindo. Minerva, por mais que agora estivesse inundada de temor e asco, percebeu que esta era a sua chance de escapar daquele salão infernal. Novamente quando a porta se transformava em uma fenda, ela pulou do vaso e saiu no exato instante em que a gárgula se fechou de vez, por pouco não prendendo seu rabo.

Ela queria distância de Tom Riddle e sua figura estranha, medonha e doentia, no entanto, sabia perfeitamente bem que sem ele talvez demorasse tempo demais perdida no labirinto que eram as masmorras. Sem opções a vista, seguiu Riddle, dessa vez a uma distância perceptivelmente maior do que na da vinda.

Estava tão desesperada em ir para longe daquelas masmorras que a princípio não reparou para onde Tom se encaminhava desta vez. Não demorou muito e ela reconheceu o corredor que levava à sala das aulas de poções. Dali ela saberia perfeitamente bem voltar para onde quer que ela quisesse e talvez recomeçar suas investigações sobre o atacante dos nascidos trouxas em outro lugar.

Porém, novamente, foi aquele novo e estranho instinto que pareceu estimulá-la à curiosidade. O que Riddle fazia indo tão discreto e rápido na direção da sala de aula de poções? Qual seria o interesse dele? Depois de assistir tudo que ele fizera com Avery, Minerva não estranharia mais o fato de ser o jovem Tom Riddle o insensível a atacar os estudantes. Ainda assim, parecia algo tão distante do que aquele monitor parecia ser. Afinal, ele era inclusive um nascido trouxa, não?

Quando reconheceu o corredor que a levaria de volta ao hall de entrada, soube que o futuro de suas investigações dependiam de alguma forma da escolha de que caminho tomar. O instinto de que ela estava mais perto agora de uma verdade do quem em qualquer outro momento foi mais forte, por mais que sentisse uma urgência de se manter longe de Riddle. Ela seguiu em sua cola pelo corredor que desembocava na sala de aula.

Contudo, foi uma informação a mais que verdadeiramente a convenceu daquela decisão. Não era unicamente a sala de aula que ficava naquela direção, mas também os aposentos de Slughorn, onde haviam algumas famosas reuniões sociais entre seus escolhidos.

Minerva, que já estranhava a relação de Riddle com Avery, mesmo sem saber a profundidade de podridão daquilo, da mesma forma sempre achara estranho como às vezes Slughorn, apesar de fingir admiração, parecia evitar Tom Riddle em público. Ali deveria haver algum segredo, e ela se sentiu novamente determinada a desvendá-lo.

Metade de si era curiosidade, e outra metade um temor sensível de auto-proteção mandando-a se afastar. Ela foi em frente.

* * *

**N/A:** Não, nunca havia escrito algo tão pesado, ok? Se você tem esperanças de que melhore, lamento. Mas juro que a fic não é, sobre "uhul, vivendo a vida adoidado em Hog!". Há um plot, um plot que na verdade muito me agrada. Cara, se você for esperto, vai ver aparecendo lentamente os elementos para a Primeira Horcrux. Calma que eu chego lá...


	2. Parte II

**ANTES DE LER****:** Para quem não é tão apegado a datas como eu, a **Câmara Secreta** foi aberta pela primeira vez em **1943**, dois anos ates de **Dumbledore** finalmente derrotar o grande bruxo das trevas da época, **Grindelwald**.

* * *

**AVISO:** Essa fanfic não está classificada como M à toa. Haverá insinuações sexuais e abordagem de um tema delicado. Se não curte, não gosta, ou não é a sua praia, não leia. Se é, aprecie sem moderação.

* * *

**A primeira Horcrux - Parte II**

Sem erro, Riddle não foi na direção da sala de aula. No entanto deu três batidas leves na porta que Minerva sabia ser a sala do mestre de poções.

- Entre - veio a voz do professor, descontraída.

Riddle abriu a porta, que rangeu levemente. Minerva sentiu as patas moverem-se nervosas de uma lado para o outro, não sabia se entrava atrás do quintoanista ou não. Porém, sua escolha foi adiada, já que ele permaneceu encostado na porta aberta, sem entrar.

- Boa noite, professor - sua voz voltara a ser melodiosa e cordial. Minerva não sabia se fora pelo que presenciara, porém, pareceu-a de repente que a voz dele não era mais tão bonita assim, era perigosa, venenosa.

- Ah... Tom. O que você faz aqui a essa hora? - perguntou Slughorn, a voz agora incomodada, tentando soar simpática e expansiva.

- Posso entrar? - Tom soou irônico, como se o pedido fosse levemente engraçado.

- Claro, claro. Entre Tom, meu rapaz - Minerva ouviu o som de couro sendo friccionado, em seguida Slughorn apareceu puxando camaradamente Tom pelos ombros. Antes de entrar novamente, o professor olhou para o corredor desconfiado. Minerva se encolheu mais atrás da estátua na qual estava, assistiu o professor olhar nervoso para todos os lados antes de enfim fechar a porta.

Tomada por uma desconfiança excepcional por conta da reação de Slughorn e pelo que ela já presenciara, Minerva se aproximou da porta, dando graças por dessa vez poder ficar do lado de fora, livre para ir embora quando quisesse.

Se aproximou agachada em um andar felino e sinuoso da porta, se deitou no chão, um olho espiou pelo pequeno vão entre o chão e a madeira. A visão da sala não era das melhores, porém, ela conseguia ver perfeitamente bem o professor sentado em sua larga e confortável poltrona de couro olhando consternado na direção de Riddle, parado em frente a porta de onde Minerva podia ver somente suas pernas.

- Tom, você sabe que não deveria mais voltar aqui - disse Slughorn parecendo nervoso e deixando de lado a falsa simpatia. - Eu te avisei que Dumbledore está desconfiando de algo, temos que parar com isso. E você sabe muito bem que eu não acho certo o que estamos fazendo, eu...

- Ah não, professor - na voz de Riddle não havia nada parecido com súplica, ele se aproximou de Slughorn, sentando-se em cima da mesa de uma forma suntuosa. - Não quando estamos tão perto. Só preciso de mais uma informação.

Enquanto falava ele retirava a capa, deixando-a escorrer sensualmente por seu ombro, Minerva pôde ver perfeitamente bem quando as mãos de Slughorn pareceram apertar o braço de sua cadeira e ele engoliu em seco.

- Só mais essa vez e eu prometo que você nunca mais me verá assim.

Logo suas vestes estavam sendo abertas pelos dedos pálidos que pareciam torturosamente lentos em seu serviço. Minerva o via dali debaixo da porta uma parte do peito de pele clara sendo exposta. A língua felina e sensível de Minerva umedeceu o focinho, mesmo naquela forma animaga ela compreendia muito bem como Tom Riddle conseguia ser bem sucedido em seus jogos de sedução.

- Tom, e-eu... - Slughorn não parecia mais tão seguro do que ele queria. Minerva se sentia enjoada, ainda assim estava com os olhos fatalmente grudados nos movimentos lentos e sexuais realizados pelo corpo de Tom.

Ela estava admirada com a mudança de comportamento de Riddle. Instantes antes ele estava tendo uma sessão simplesmente repugnante de sexo selvagem ou sado-masoquista com outro sonserino e agora se sentava na mesa de um professor e brincava de seduzi-lo. O que a admirava é que não só não parecia ser a primeira vez como estava dando tremendamente certo.

Logo o jovem já estava sem a parte de cima das vestes e se inclinava sedutor na direção de Slughorn, que se mexia incomodado em sua cadeira.

Tom se levantou, Minerva inconscientemente prendeu a respiração. O professor encolheu em seu lugar enquanto o jovem semi despido se aproximava, sentando-se no braço da poltrona. Sua mão fina e branca se esgueirou por cima da calça de Slughorn e pressionou o que tinha ali, o professor fechou os olhos e soltou um fraco gemido.

- Agora, professor, queira me dizer como exatamente tem de ser feito o ritual de preparação...

- E-eu já expliquei, não precisa de um ritual e-em si...

- O que precisa ser preparado? - a massagem se tornou mais intensa, Slughorn gemeu longamente.

Enjoada e revoltada com o que via, por mais que até aquele momento não tivesse realmente nada contra o professor e sempre tenha achado estranha a relação dele com alguns de seus jovens talentos, ela jamais esperou presenciar uma cena dessas por si só. Pelo menos Tom Riddle não parecia nem um pouco com um menino inocente nas mãos de alguém mais velho.

Porém, a Minerva pouco importava que ritual era esse que Riddle estava interessando em preparar. Não parecia ter simplesmente relação alguma com os ataques a nascidos trouxas, o que era exatamente o que ela viera procurar.

Se afastou daquela porta trotando indignada com o comportamento de alguém que deveria ser monitor. Pensou seriamente se não deveria contar a alguém o que vira. Porém, quem acreditaria nela? Uma aluna apagada, reconhecida unicamente por notas boas tentando incriminar um quintoanista considerado genial, queridinho de muitos professores, monitor e bolsista de Hogwarts. Além de tudo, ela não tinha como explicar aos outros o que havia visto, não sem revelar que se transformara em uma animaga ilegal.

Ronronou zangada enquanto trotava em direção ao hall de entrada, onde pretendia tomar as escadas para uma ronda aleatória pelo castelo, esperando encontrar algo que de fato a trouxesse para perto do mistério dos ataques. Foi nesse momento que ela ouviu uma comoção de pessoas tentando passar pelo portão principal. Ela correu rapidamente para de trás de uma das estátuas e observou atenta.

Haviam dois homens que pareciam tentar manobrar um pacote alto e fino pela porta de entrada, na frente deles o professor Dumbledore observava com um sorriso discreto e satisfeito no rosto e os braços cruzados nas costas.

- Para onde, professor? - perguntou um dos homens olhando em todas as direções do castelo, assim que conseguiram passar o pacote.

- Sigam-me, disse ele rodopiando o chamativo conjunto de vestes douradas enquanto levava os homens escada acima.

Minerva sabia que a idéia não era ela ficar seguindo todo mundo que aparecesse aquela noite no castelo fazendo algo curioso, contudo, professor Dumbledore era de longe o mais admirado pela jovem, não só pela matéria que ele ensinava ser a paixão dela, mas pela pessoa dele como um todo, que inspirava confiança e respeito, mesmo não sendo nem um pouco convencional. Como para que se convencer, ela resolveu que seria bom segui-lo para saber se o que ele trazia para o colégio naquela hora da noite não seria de alguma forma útil no combate aos ataques. E se fosse isso, talvez a ajudasse com uma pista sobre por onde começar a sua busca.

Não precisou de nem mais um motivo para seguir o trio e o pacote flutuante por escadas e caminhos sem fim, esperando pacientemente que o embrulho fosse manobrado para passar nos lugares mais baixos. Sua curiosidade felina se perguntava o que viria a ser aquilo, as mais diversas hipóteses passando por sua cabeça.

Ficou surpresa por Dumbledore ter guiado a todos para a ala oeste do terceiro andar. Minerva se lembrava claramente dos Grifinórios fazendo apostas de quem teria coragem de ir naquela direção, enfrentar as salas ermas e aparentemente abandonadas do local. Elas pareciam carregar na sua latente não utilização uma maldição ou azaração para aqueles que a violassem.

Contudo, Dumbledore guiou os dois homens sem hesitação por aquela parte do terceiro andar até uma das salas abandonadas, onde os carregadores posicionaram o pacote e retiraram seu embrulho. Revelou-se então um grande espelho, com uma moldura de talha dourada, aprumado sobre dois pés em garra. Uma inscrição entalhada no alto dizia: _Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn_. Minerva leu e releu a frase sem conseguir compreende-la, estaria em que língua? Não se parecia com qualquer runa que ela já tivesse estudado. Cogitou se aproximar do espelho enquanto o professor dispensava os dois homens, porém, se fizesse isso acabaria exposta. Resolveu olha-lo de longe, das já habituais sombras.

Quando os homens haviam sido dispensados, Minerva não retirara nem por um momento os olhos da superfície límpida e perfeitamente reflexiva do espelho, só voltou a encarar Dumbledore quando o viu se aproximar do objeto e se observar nele.

Um sorriso triste e cheio de dor se desenhou no rosto do professor pelo reflexo que ela podia ver.

- Vocês nunca vão voltar, não é? - ele perguntou para algo que ela não conseguia enxergar. Quem seriam 'vocês'?

- Eu não sei o que fazer... - continuou ele em um tom dilacerantemente triste. - Eu sei que Gellert está ficando poderoso, e o mundo bruxo pede o meu auxílio mas...

Ele suspirou apoiando a mão na superfície reflexiva, seus olhos enxergavam alguma coisa a mais naquele espelho, ele olhava avidamente para algo a sua direita, algumas cabeças abaixo dele.

- Você está tão linda, exatamente como me lembro... - ele disse em um sussurro que Minerva pôde unicamente captar por ter orelhas sensíveis, a mão do professor foi na direção do local que observava, sua mão acariciou o espelho como quem alisa o rosto de um ente amado.

Minerva percebeu assustada uma lágrima escorrer dos olhos do professor e se embrenhar por suas barba ruiva. Ela jamais esperou ver alguém como Dumbledore chorando, ele parecia sempre tão invencível.

- Você acha que eu conseguiria encará-lo novamente? - continuou ele em seu monólogo. - Você acha que eu agüentaria saber de quem de nós partiu aquele feitiço? Você entende o meu sofrimento, Ariana? Você me perdoa por ser tão covarde?

Nenhuma resposta audível pareceu vir de todas aquelas perguntas, e Minerva se sentiu terrivelmente incomodada e curiosa por saber o que se passava. Seus olhos passeavam de toda a superfície lustrosa do espelho, ao rosto cheio de dor do professor, ao entalhe em seu topo e ao ambiente em volta, como se esperasse encontrar com o quem o professor falava logo ali, em algum lugar atrás dele.

Contudo, o mais perto de uma resposta que ela encontrou foram os entalhes, que algo a dizia terem um significado importante. Não como uma língua estrangeira, mas um detalhe que ela deixara de perceber, algo que a escapava por pouco da compreensão. Com um estalo de inspiração ela leu o texto novamente: _Oãça rocu esme ojesed osamo tso rueso ortso moãn_. Leu-o, três vezes seguida, na quarta, entendeu. Ansiosa, nem ao menos reparou no que Dumbledore continuava a monologar sobre o tal de Gellert. Se ela lesse aquele texto não da forma convencional mas de trás pra frente...

"N_ão mostro seu rosto mas o desejo em seu coração_"

Era isso! Um espelho dos desejos... Dumbledore não estava enxergando seu próprio reflexo, ele estava vendo algo além da sua compreensão, ela estava invadindo uma cena completamente íntima e dolorosa do professor. Sentiu que não deveria permanecer ali em respeito a sua admiração pelo mestre, por isso, silenciosa abandonou a sala, agradecendo o fato da porta estar entreaberta.

Pôde ouvir pouco antes de sair:

- Tudo que eu queria era que não tivesse dado tão errado. A força do amor pode se virar contra nós. Você me perdoa por ter sido um tolo apaixonado?

Mesmo sem saber qual seria a triste história de seu professor, Minerva sentiu seu coração se apertar com essa frase. Seria possível que alguém de olhos tão astutos e sempre tão bem humorado tivesse um dia feito algo tão humano como errar por amor?

Minerva afastou esses tristes pensamentos de sua cabeça, sabendo que cada pessoa têm seus próprios problemas e estes devem ser respeitados.

Vagou inconsciente pelo colégio até se dar conta de que simplesmente não tinha mais rumo, nem sabia em que andar havia ido parar. Olhou na direção dos quadros e dos corredores buscando algum ponto de referência quando reconheceu o corredor que desembocava nas salas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Mesmo tendo se achado, não sabia bem por onde seguir quando viu um vulto passar andando rápido por ela, sem parecer notá-la em sua forma animaga.

Minerva se perguntou se aquela era a noite das pessoas fazerem todas as coisas de uma vez, ou se era sempre assim mesmo.

Reparou que o vulto tratava-se de uma menina levemente atacarrada de maria chiquinhas, tentando ser silenciosa, mesmo andando rápido.

Apenas porque simplesmente não sabia o que mais poderia fazer, Minerva a seguiu, curiosa por saber exatamente por quê querer ser tão discreta.

* * *

**N/A:** Leu? Mande review, sim? Para eu saber se continuar ou não :)


End file.
